1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a multilayer electronic card connector with an ejector.
2. Related Art
Electrical cards for computers include a multimedia storage card and a memory card. At present, the memory cards available in the market have many specifications and may be classified into a Secure Digital Card (hereinafter referred to as SDC), a MutiMedia Card (hereinafter referred to as MMC), an XD-Picture Card (hereinafter referred to as XDC), a Memory Stick Card (hereinafter referred to as MSC), and a Compact Flash Card (hereinafter referred to as CFC), and the like. Because the connection points of the memory cards with different specifications have different positions, the electrical connectors for different specifications of memory cards are different from one another.
In order to achieve the convenience in use, the manufacturers have done their best to integrate various types of electrical connectors into one integrated connector, which can access various specifications of memory cards.
In addition, another electrical connector may have two slots. Because it is difficult to dispose terminals in the upper slot, the upper slot is only suitable for one memory card. Furthermore, no ejector is disposed in the connector with two slots.
As shown in FIG. 1, a small card for MSC has been developed and named as Memory Stick Duo Card (hereinafter referred to as MS-Dou C). One end of MSC 10 and one end of MS-Dou C 15 respectively have connection points 11 and 16 arranged in the same manner. The MSC 10 is thicker and wider than the MS-Dou C 15. In addition, a small card for SDC also has been developed and referred to as mini-SDC, as shown in FIG. 1. The mini-SDC 18 has the width substantially equal to that of the MS-Dou C 15, and the length shorter than that of the MS-Dou C 15. One side of the mini-SDC 18 has a notch 19, but one side of the MS-Dou C 15 has no notch.
Furthermore, a Memory Stick Pro HG Card (hereinafter referred to as MSHG C) having the transmission speed higher than that of the MSC has been developed, wherein the MSHG C has one more row of four connection points than the MSC.